Who am I to Say
by DelenaInLove
Summary: Nick and Miley are married until she learns of his infidelity, so she recipricates to punish him. When an accident happens before their divorce, will it cause them to remember how much they love one another? OR break them up permanently. Pure Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**I have three Moe stories going; 'Breakeven', 'One Way or Another', and 'In the blink of an Eye'. 'Life Happens' is still undecided, I keep going back and forth between Moe and Niley. But that is besides the point, I am making this new story strictly Niley. So, if you like this couple, I am sure you will enjoy this, but if you don't like this couple, please go elsewhere.**

Who am I To Say

Chapter 1

**This will be in Miley's POV throughout the entire story.**

"That lying, cheating bastard," I said when I heard my best friend, Demi, answer the phone.

Demi let out a chuckle and asked, "What did Nick do now?"

I couldn't help but smile at how well she knew me, but then I remember what had just happened and my anger flared up again. "My wonderful husband cheated on me," I said.

"Now, you know for a fact that I would be the first person to admit Nick's fault, but he wouldn't cheat on you; he loves you and Kaelin.

_Kaelin, my precious baby girl, was four years old and her parents already couldn't work it out. I really don't want to make her too scared to fall in love, but I just cannot bring myself to condone cheating on your spouse. Nick deserves to suffer and maybe he will by losing his wife and daughter._

"When I was emptying his pant's pocket, I found a number with a name printed above it; Carla. I called the number and a woman answered who said that I had reached the front desk of a local gentlemen s' club. My whole body became numb and I hung up," I confessed to Demi as tears began to cascade down my cheeks.

Demi was silent for a minute and I continued to sob into my end of the phone call.

"I'm coming over!"

A few minutes later, Demi was standing on my doorstep. I hugged her and cried onto her shoulder as soon as I saw her.

"Is Kaelin at per-school?" Demi asked once my sobs had quieted and turned into just plain crying. I simply nodded and she continued, "Well then, when is Nick getting home."

"He should be back at 6." she gave me a mischievous smile and I groaned. "Why/?"

/She started pulling me up the stairs and on the way told me her plan. "If he can cheat on you with some slut, you have to let him catch you in bed with another guy."

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard!" I exclaimed as we entered our- well, now, my- bedroom.

_He cheats, so I cheat. That's so dumb._

"Where do you keep your sexy lingerie?" she asked, obviously ignoring my comment.

"I'm not doing this; I'm not a cheater," I said and sat down on the edge of my bed; my back was now facing Demi. "If you were really my best friend, you'd realize that I'm in pain and try to comfort me, instead of trying to make me as bad as him."

I heard Demi let out a deep sigh and I did the only thing I had been doing for the past twenty minutes; I cried my heart out, until I felt Demi's arm going around my shoulders.

She just held me until my sobs became sniffles. Then she lifted my chin with her pointer finger, so I was forced to look her in the eyes.

"I am your best friend and I honestly think that giving Nick a taste of his own medicine will work, she said and I could see the sincerity in her eyes, "but if you want to allow a boy to get the best of you, I understand."

"How are we going to find a hot enough guy in such a short amount of time?" I asked as I let a smile grace my lips.

_I haven't genuinely smiled in way too long; what with my marriage being rocky for about six months now._

Demi returned my smile and practically jumped off of my bed in excitement. "Oh, I know a guy, who would be more than happy to piss Nicholas off."

_I know exactly who she is talking about; Jake. Seeing me in bed with Jake would definitely piss Nick off. You see, Jake and I used to date in high school; Nick is well aware of our past and if Nicholas Jerry Jonas is a very jealous guy. Even if we haven't had sex in the past six months, this will surely get to him. He was so mad when he learned that Jake moved down the street._

"Okay, but we only make it look we had sex, no actual sex," I said because I might be a lot of things, but I am not a cheater.

Demi sighed but agreed, and then walked out of the bedroom to get the phone and invite Jake over. I looked at the clock to see how long I had; 4:27.

_I better work fast. Hopefully Jake will agree to the plan without much convincing._

A few seconds later, Demi returned to where I was, in the bedroom. "Okay, Jake is on his way over here and I am going to leave now to pick Kaelin up. I will keep her at my house tonight, but call me and tell me how Nick reacts," Demi said and walked toward the front door.

"I will call. Give my princess a kiss for me." I said as Demi walked out the front door.

"Bye Miles, good luck tonight."

"Bye Dem, thanks for you're help," I said as we hugged.

Jake had arrived about 15 minutes after Demi left and he agreed to the plan pretty quickly.

We have tried quite a few different positions until we finally agreed on one that would work efficiently, so Jake is hovering over me in just his boxers and I am laying on the bed in a black, lacy bra and underwear. We have the bed sheet covering our private areas, so our upper bodies and our legs are exposed.

_If I were to walk in, I would think that we were having sex._

It was now 5:54 and I just heard Nick's car pull into the driveway.

He starts kissing my neck when we hear the car's door shut. I let out a loud moan and start rocking my hips when I hear the front door open.

"Jake harder," I breathe out, and smile when I hear the bed knocking against the wall.

A few seconds later, the bedroom door is pushed open to reveal Nick, whose face is turning red with anger.

_I should win an Oscar for that performance._

"What the fuck is going on here? I come home to find my wife in bed with another guy," Nick spat at us.

"Well, you refuse to have sex with me and Jake here offered to fulfill my needs," I said in an even voice.

"I'm leaving this house, I'll have my lawyer contact you in a few days," Nick said in an emotionless tone.

_What happened to his anger from a few seconds ago. He just caught his wife cheating, didn't e care. Not to mention, he just lost his daughter._

**I am very happy with how this chapter turned out. This is exactly how I had it pictured in my head. Review and tell me if you liked it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so excited right now because the first chapter of this story got 6 review, which is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter. So now I know that it is possible and I expect you guys to keep it up.**

**Anyways, enjoy....**

Who am I to Say

Chapter 2

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

This was what I kept chanting inside my head as I watch him walk into the court room, looking all innocent in his charcoal gray, tailored suit.

_Wow, he that suit reminds me of the suit he wore at our wedding. NO! Miley you can't think like that. He broke your heart by cheating on you and then trampled all over it by showing no emotion when you broke up._

I stood tall next to my lawyer, Michael, and he stood next to our former family lawyer, Jamie. Demi was seated behind me, for emotional support. The legal clerk sat at her station in front of the court room. We were all waiting for the judge to arrive and officiate our divorce.

The uniformed officer opened the door to the judge's chamber room, walked into the court room, and announced, "All rise for the honorable Judge Black."

The whole court room rose to their feet and finally sat down once Judge Black was seated.

"I see here that Nicholas Grey has filed for a divorce from Miley Stewart. Now typically divorce cases are pretty easy except both of you for custody of you're four year old daughter Kaelin Grey. Is all of this correct.

We both simply nodded.

"Well, then, in your opinion is Miley a bad mother?" The judge asked Nick.

_Why did the judge ask him first? What a sexist pig-- WAIT! Why is he hesitating? Maybe he does care--_

My thoughts broke off and my anger reappeared when I heard his answer.

"No, she's a great mother, just not a very good wife."

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

Finally six months after our explosive ending, our lawyers had come to a settlement. We had to share joint-custody for our daughter and most of our possession were ended up devised evenly. So, in the end, all of our bickering back and forth was useless

I was currently sprawled out on the hardwood floor of the living room, playing Legos with Demi and Kaelin. We were all laughing hysterically because every time Demi would build something, Kaelin would knock it down and then let out this adorable giggle, which was so cute that Demi and I had to laugh.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The phone is so annoying, but I sprinted to it anyway, while my laughter subsided. The caller ID told me that it was _Kevin's Cell_.

Now, I love Kevin, but we haven't really talked since the divorce was finalized. I hesitantly answered the phone, just in case he had dialed the wrong number, he could hang up and correct himself.

"Kevin?"

"Hey Miles," he greets as I walk back into the living room. "I haven't really talked to you in while, how have yo...

His sentence was cut off because as she entered the room the other two girls were in Kaelin exclaimed, "Uncle Kevy!"

"By the way, Kevin you're on speaker phone," Miley informed him once every bodies laughter had died down.

"Hey princess, what have you been yo to?" Kevin asked.

"Me, mommy, and Aunty Demi are playing Legos. I'm beating Demi's everytime," Kaelin responded and laughed when Demi gave her a playful glare.

Kevin just laughed, but then his voice turned serious and he said, "Miley, can you take me off speaker? I really need to talk to you"

I was scared by his tone and the fact that he was whispering, because he clearly didn't want Kaelin to hear him, so I quickly pressed the 'speaker' button again and walked into the other room.

"What's up?" I asked in a serious voice of my own.

"It's Nick," He started and I froze in place.

_I shouldn't be effected by his name anymore. So why is my heart suddenly beating faster._

I was too busy mentally scolding myself for still caring and I didn't react for a good twenty seconds, so Kevin continued, "There was an accident." No response from me. "He was rock climbing and his rope snapped."

_We always talked about learning how to rock climb together. He better not have taken some other girl rock climbing._

Still I didn't say anything because my whole body had gone numb "He fell about 25 feet."

I released a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding, "Well, Kevin, I'm glad he's okay," I said but then realized that I had just admitted I cared, so I quickly recovered and said, "For Kaelin's sake of course. She would have been heartbroken if her daddy died."

Kevin obviously didn't believe me because he let out a small laugh before returning back to his serious tone. "I think it's important that you get down here."

I let out a sigh and told him honestly, "Kevin, he's not gonna want me there."

"Miles, please just come," Kevin sort of demanded.

_Fine I'll come, but I am positive that he does not want me there. And I am not going to bring Kaelin; I have tried everything I can to protect her from the ugliness of our failed marriage._

I simply sighed again and asked, "Where?"

"Aruba," Kevin said in a triumphant tone.

_Aruba? Why in the world was he in Aruba? That's where we spent our honeymoon. I'm gonna kill both him and Kevin if he's there on his honeymoon with somebody else._

I could almost feel Kevin's smile through the phone and it was so irritating.

"Just call me when you get here and I'll come to pick you up at the airport." Kevin said and then we said our 'goodbyes' before hanging up.

**Personally I thought this chapter sucked, but I want to keep you guys in the dark until the climax in the next chapter. I'm so very sorry if you were disappointed in this piece of writing, but please leave a review anyway. I'll update again when I get 10 reviews on this chapter.**


	3. AN

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

I suck, I haven't updated any of my stories in forever, but I do have an excuse. See my current computer and keys keep popping off, so far 3 of them are gone. :( I am not a happy camper, but on the bright side I'm supposed to be getting a new one soon and in the meantime I have been writing my stories with pen and paper so expect updates in the near future.


	4. Chapter 3

**First of all, I wanna thank all of my readers for being patient and bearing with me while I fixed my computer malfunctions. **

**Second of all, I wanna dedicate this chapter to my friend/'sister' Dena, a.k.a DK_Pa_Fan because she oh-so-kindly demanded that I update.**

**So without any further ado:**

Who am I to Say

Chapter 3

Immediately after hanging up the phone, I walked back to the living room and watched my sweet, innocent baby girl and best friend play on the hardwood floor. I watched my daughter smile joyously and laugh at something Demi said, completely oblivious to the fact that her daddy could be potentially taking his last breath thousands of miles away.

_She's never gonna have the chance to tell him she loves him one last time... I am never gonna have that chance either. I failed as a wife by letting my marriage crumble and now as a mother. I am truly alone and I completely hate my life right now._

As these negative thoughts flooded through my mind, I finally broke. My silent tears cascaded down my cheeks as I stood in the doorway, out of Kaelin's view, I did not need her to witness her mother falling apart. Through my tears, I saw Demi look up, somehow sensing my heart breaking. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw my tear-stained cheeks and closed the ten foot distance that separated us and gently pulled me around the corner.

She immediately asked, her voice filled with concern and worry, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Her sweet voice made me breakdown more but still I managed to stutter three words, "Nick... hurt... Aruba." Once I choked those words out, it dawned on me that I had to go be with my husband – I mean my ex-husband - so I dashed up the stairs to start packing before Demi had the chance to say anything else.

A half hour later, I descended the stairs with a single, large carry-on bag, which was stuffed with whichever articles of clothing my hands had landed on seeing as my vision was too blurred be my tears and my head was too jumbled with thoughts to concentrate. In my other hand, I carried my purse, which contained the usual stuff as well as my passport and a plane ticket to Aruba, that I had printed off the internet less than 20 minutes ago.

I had managed to somewhat dry my eyes and place a fake smile on my face in order to properly say goodbye to my daughter and best friend. I heard their giggles half way down the stairs and quickly followed the sound to the kitchen, where I found them eating chocolate ice cream right out of the container. Kaelin had chocolate smeared around her mouth and I was tempted to laugh out loud until I remember:

_Nick – oh how his name still effected me._

Once I had made sure that it was alright that Kaelin stayed with Demi for a few days, I drove to the airport, which was an hour away. Seeing as already had my ticket and avoided baggage by only having two carry-on bags, I rather quickly went through security and boarded my plane approximately fifteen minutes later.

Nearly twelve hours later, I was exiting the plane in the very same airport that I had walked through with my new husband almost five years ago. **(A/N: I have no idea how long it takes to fly to Aruba, or even where Aruba is in the world and frankly I am too lazy to Google it so please just go with my made-up calculations)** After stepping off the plane, I navigated through the large crowd and found a secluded corner and calmed my nerves enough to call Kevin, informing him that I had landed.

_His voice didn't sound devastated so at least I know Nick isn't dead... yet._

Once Kevin pulled up and I had settled into the front seat we exchanged rather awkward 'hellos' and then for the rest of the car ride, we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I let out a relieved breath twenty minutes later, when we parked in the visitors lot of the hospital and was surprised when Kevin spoke as I was stepping out.

"He's changed a lot since you last saw him so don't be alarmed when you see him," he said accompanied by an uneasy smile.

_Changed? What does that mean? Like physically, maybe he's been going to the gym regularly again. Ooh I like that- NO Miley get your mind out of the gutter._

When I looked up again, I noticed that Kevin had already walked away and now was near the hospital's entrance.

Upon walking out of the elevator, Kevin and I entered the third floor lobby and it was there there that I first saw my former in-laws since the divorce proceedings began all those moths ago. I watched as Danielle's eyes brightened a bit as her husband left my side to go over to her. As the couple embraced, my gaze fell to Mr. and Mrs. Grey, formerly known as my second parents, being comforted by used-to-be older brother Joe. Then there was thirteen-year-old Frankie, being a typical thirteen-year-old, completely ignoring everything that was happening around him and focusing solely on the cell phone that was clutched in his hand. **(A/N: Remember that this story is set in the future so everybody is older)**

I didn't want to intrude this family moment given that this was no longer my second family. Silently, I made my way to the room Kevin had previously mentioned was his. I used all my strength to push open the door to see a sight that will forever be imprinted on my brain:

Nick, my beautiful Nicholas, was lying on a hospital bed in the dimly lit room. Wires were connected to his body, which was nearly covered in cuts and bruises. His right leg and left arm were enclosed in white casts. He had a bandage wrapped around his ribs as well as one around his head, denying me a view of my favorite thing about him: his gorgeous brunette curls. As I made my way closer to my fragile former lover/best friend, I saw that there was large machine on the left side of him, beeping obnoxiously, showing a strong heart beat, the line on the screen rhythmically going up and down.

_That's a good sign and that little grin tells me he's not in pain. I wonder if thoughts of me flashed through his mind as he was falling-_

My thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open and a petite brunette came running into the room. She made a bee-line toward Nick and gave him a giant hug. I was about to ask her who she was and remind her that we are in a hospital so she should show some respect by having a little bit of class, but my unspoken words were quickly frozen as she gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips.

_I need to get out of here, why the hell aren't my feet moving? Shit! She noticed, she better stop looking at me like that before I slap her!_

She surprises me by offering her hand out towards me and introducing herself, "Selena, Selena Russo, Nicky here is my boyfriend. You're Miley, right?" I am shocked by my own actions when I shake her hand back and then, as I am still speechless, give her a confused look, silently asking her how she knows my name."Nick told me about you when I found a picture of you in his wallet a couple months ago."

_Nicholas? He lets her call him Nicholas? He doesn't let anybody call him that, except for me and his mother. WAIT! Did she just say he keeps a picture of me?_

"He kept a picture of me?"

"Several actually," I felt the corners of my mouth turn up, and then just as quickly turn down when she finished her sentence, "...until he burned them."

At that, I swiftly left the room with those two horrible people, who deserved each other, they could so easily hurt somebody without feeling anything.

As the taxi pulled up to the curb outside, that god-forsaken hospital was left behind with my tear drops of the floor, I should have never come here.

Simultaneously I left Nick's life and vowed to myself that I'd never go back there. If he can move on so easily, so can I.

**This chapter was kinda boring I'll admit but it will get better in the next few chapters I promise so keep reading. I have an outline now so updates will be quicker from now on.**

**Comments are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, I am so sorry, I kinda forgot about this story so this update is long overdue.**

**I promised her an update and would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend/'sister'/'wife' Lola, who started school again recently and has abandoned me. Now all I have is Dena, THANKS A LOT LOLA! Just kidding Dena, you know I adore you. 33333333333 you both! But I love Lola more because she is amazing, sweet, and can always put a smile on my face, even if she lives nearly on the other side of the world,**

**I have gotten a few comments saying that I 'stole' this story from someone on YouTube, but I assure you guys that I did no such thing and I, all by myself without any outside assistance, mapped this story out and to my knowledge my planned plot is completely original. Just wait and calm down, the plot hasn't even really started yet.**

**Anyways, enough distractions, let's get on with it:**

Who am I to Say

Chapter 4

On one hand I was furious to the point where you could almost see steam coming out of my ears but on the other I couldn't deny that my heart was breaking and I couldn't stop the tears from dropping from my eyes and the sobs from ripping through my throat. I was slumped in the backseat of the taxi, my heart was heavy and my head was too filled with emotions to hold it up so it was resting against the window. Everything from anger at myself, Nick, and THAT girl, to unbelievable pain.

As soon as the car pulled up to the curb, I grabbed a wad of money from my back pocket and practically threw it at the driver as I bolted out of the vehicle and ran into the airport. Seeing as it was nearly midnight outside, the earlier crowd had drastically thinned so that now there were only a few people mingling about. I quickly made my way to the lady behind the desk at the ticket stand and was greeted with her overly excited smile and way too cheery voice.

Honestly, I wanted to hit her.

But I restrained myself and attempted to regulate my breathing as she spoke, "Hi, welcome to the International Airport of Aruba! How may I assist you today?"

_Maybe just one hit, none of her co-workers will blame me because I'm pretty sure they've had these fantasies before too!_

I realized that I was about to take my anger at Nick and Selena out on this poor, innocent stranger, who was just trying to do her job. I clenched my teeth, to hold back my venomous tongue, and mustered up a tight-lipped smile and stated, "I need a one-way ticket back to Los Angeles."

Before she could ask, because I wanted to be out of this foreign as fast as possible so why not speed up this transaction?, I reached to my left side to retrieve my ID and passport. I grasped onto nothing but air so I then reached to my right side, never once looking down. Again, I clutched the air around me.

That's when I started to panic.

_How could I have lost all of my identification? My passport, credit cards, and license are just... gone! How the hell did this happen?_

Through the chaos in my head, a realization hit me like a ton of bricks, in my haste to make sure Nick was still alive, I had left all of my belongings back in Kevin's car.

A half an hour later, which honestly felt like a year later, I stood in the hospital parking lot. Glaring at that stupid car, which held my necessities to escape this hellish country. If looks could kill, that car would be dead by now.

After considering breaking into it and just taking my stuff, realizing how much trouble my illegal actions would cause, I begrudgingly walked back into my nightmare, also known as the hospital lobby. As I walked in, all of the Grey's looked up at me with various pained expressions. In that moment I almost considered staying but then I saw that she-devil walk out of Nick's room and her heartbreaking words slam into me again, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"_Selena, Selena Russo, Nicky here is my boyfriend. You're Miley, right? Nicholas told me about you when I found a picture of you in his wallet a couple months ago."_

"_He kept a picture of me?"_

"_Several actually," I felt the corners of my mouth turn up, and then just as quickly turn down when she finished her sentence, "...until he burned them."_

I quickly grabbed Kevin and practically dragged him outside.

"Open", I demand, rather rudely might I add.

Kevin looked at me like I had gone mad and asked, "Excuse me?"

I was already tired and bitchy and his clueless behavior was two seconds away from making me strangle him right then and there. Somehow I managed to keep my frustration and violent ideas in check and mutter, "Just unlock the car so I can get my things"

_To my utter surprise he ACTUALLY listened, I completely married the wrong brother. Dani gets a cute, romantic, loyal, and faithful guy and I get an asshole, life is not fair. Wait, why did he pull the key out of the lock without turning it?_

If I let you get you bags, are you just gonna run away back to your house?"

_Duhhhhhhhhhhhh_

I then realize how rude that would be to say, especially to someone who has done nothing but try to help me when he could have been grieving with the rest of his family so I decide to be nice but still honest and say, "That is the plan."

He smiled apologetically and simply said, "No," and waked back towards the entrance.

"What? Kevin, you cannot be serious," I say absolutely flabbergasted by his words and actions.

He doesn't even turn to face me as he say, "I'm completely serious, now come inside before this cold weather makes you sick."

I am virtually in tears at his unbelievable words but I manage to almost inaudibly stutter out, "I can't stay here, Nick doesn't want me anymore and I have a daughter that needs her mother at home."

Then that once awesome guy starts to sing, "They always say a heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm," and I have to ask myself: who is worse? Nick or Kevin?

_Atleast Joe is still on my good list, which is surprisingly short. I need more friends, maybe those friends should be cute boys. I'll start that manhunt when I get out of here._

These are my thoughts as I continuouaaly curse under my breath and walk into the hospital and ride the elevator, which I swear was purposely taunting me with that stupid melancholy music, to the lobby and sit as far away from Kevin so I can better resist my urge to attack him.

**Per****sonally I thought this chapter sucked, it turned out shorter than I initially thought it would and I just had so many ideas all at once and my words are way too jumbled to make much sense. I blame Lola and Dena for pressuring me to write and update quickly. Still comment this chapter, they make me happy and inspire me to keep writing! Please?**


End file.
